Stolen Heart
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: We are so different from everyone else, we are so much different yet so powerful. Theives,my name is Kagome and I am a thief working with my family above the law...I love it yet I think I fell for the cop after me...I well fight against him and win!
1. Default Chapter

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Yo okay anyway hope you like it. Sry for any spelling issues and I hope you enjoy.**

****

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I was walking down the street in caution with my hand in the pocket of my jacket gripped onto my gun. My police badge dangled across my chest as I looked around. Hi, my name's Inuyasha. I have been part of the Tokyo Police Department for about two years. My assignment this time is to find a thief. They don't know her name and they don't know who she is because she always wore a mask either a ninja mask or a white painted cat mask.**

**We only know she's a girl because she is such a good worker sadly. I sighed the only thing I know is, her next target. I headed toward the museum opening the unlocked door and stepping in. The whole place was dark and then I noticed a the bodies surrounding the place and there guns all disarmed on the ground I ran forth seeing light from the ceiling and a person in all black in the middle of the room holding a diamond. She had a mask only showing her eyes," Hey!"**

**End POV**

**Inuyasha had his gun up as the girl put away the jewel and for the first time heard the voice it was sweet and polite," I advise you to put away your weapon before someone get hurt."**

"**Drop the jewel and put your hands up!" **

**She laughed," Like that's gonna work on me."**

**Inuyasha walked forth as the girl stood her ground then got in a stance," Are you man enough to fight me?"**

**He put his gun up and shot in front of her foot but she didn't budge. She ran toward him as he shot yet she dodged and knocked him out. Darkness surrounded him.**

**The girl lifted his eyelids," Good he's alive." She left a letter in his pocket then left jumping up to the ceiling crawling up and leaving. **

**Inuyasha opened his eyes reluctantly he was in a white room. He looked around then saw his room mate and partner sitting near the window," Oh hey Inuyasha you're awake."**

"**Hey, why am I in a hospital."**

"**Well when the squad arrived you were unconscious and the diamond was gone they brought you here incase of anything."**

**Inuyasha jumped out of bed and opened the closet," Hey Miroku how long was I out?"**

"**Not long few hours no big deal."**

**He gathered his clothes walking into the bathroom as Miroku leaned on the wall looking out the window and the door opened," Hey Miroku."**

"**Hey Sango, Inuyasha's changing in the bathroom."**

"**Oh the captain came asked me to tell you to bring him to the office after."**

"**Alright but Sango can I ask you something?" **

**She eyed him suspiciously," What?"**

**He smiled slyly," Would you do me the honor of bearing my..."**

**Before he could finish she slapped him fuming with anger," I told you a hundred times NO!" **

**Inuyasha walked out strapping his gun and putting on his jacket," He did that again?"**

"**Yeah! I can't believe him sometimes. Anyway how are you doing?"**

**He checked his pocket to make sure he had his gun then noticed a piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it. Strangely on the paper were the words: Sorry for the knock out.**

**He turned it over in confusion as Sango asked," What is it?" **

**He put the paper in his pocket," Nothing."**

**He pulled the badge over his head and left with Sango," So I heard the captain wants me?"**

"**Yeah he wants all the info of last night."**

**Inuyasha went silent then put his hands in his pockets," That thief...apologized?" **

"**What?"**

"**Nothing."**

**They rode to the office but when they got out someone flew out of the window. Inuyasha and Sango looked over when they saw Kouga on the ground and a woman over him," Kouga, never address me as your woman again!" **

"**C'mon Kagome share the love!" **

**Inuyasha laughed as Kouga shot a glance at him," Whatcha laughing at Tacit!?"**

**The girl known as Kagome stepped out putting on her sunglasses then turning from them but Kouga followed," Kagome."**

**She turned around and punched him giving him the knee in the gut the turning. Inuyasha stared at her but was really laughing about the Kouga who got thrown out of a window of a bar by a girl. **

**Sango sighed," Kouga, Kouga, Kouga."**

**They headed inside the department as the chief headed toward them," Tacit!"**

**Inuyasha cringed then asked," yeah boss?"**

"**My office now we need information!"**

**Sango whispered in his ear," remember how the boss hates it when people get the best of our department."**

**He nodded walking toward the office as the chief shut it loudly behind him. In the room was a t.v. and all the standard stuff.**

**He sat down as the chief walked to his desk and sat down,  
Inuyasha this case is important and we have nothing on this thief. Do you have anything with the encounter last night?"**

**He thought of telling him about the letter but something stopped him. He just shook his head but said," There was something, she only knocked out the people so there has to be something about that and she enters from the roof yet unlocks that door that's weird."**

"**What are you suggesting Tacit?!"**

**" Well, maybe she isn't the killer we think she is, you know maybe she isn't that bad..."**

**" What are you on crack Tacit?! Stop the shit and get this girl behind bars or in the chair okay! And whatever you are on cut it out drugs aren't that good for you who ever this theif is she must be some idiot!"**

**He glared at him," Yeah thanks for the advise."**

**He left the office making a face and imatating the voice of the Chief," drugs aren't that good for you."**

**The chief then yelled to him," I heard that."**

**He sighed walking to the desk sitting down grabbing his sequance cube turning it for a while then throwing it away growling," Peice of shit."**

**He leaned back closing his eyes thinking of that thief. It was just plain weird why would she apologize? It didn't make any sense what so ever.Miroku then yelled out," Yo, Inuyasha! Let's go out to lunch."**

**He nodded getting up then walking out as he brought him next door yet just as they were about to enter three guys were thrown out of the still broken window. Miroku sighed," Seems today everyone is trying to get their butt kicked by..."**

**The girl again walked out grabbed the collar of one of the guys throwing her glasses to the ground," Thanks for breaking my lens dick!"**

**He then threw him on the side walk with a punch. Kouga ran out to her," C'mon baby! You know I have love for you!!! Just bring some love to me!!!!"**

**" You're living in a dreamworld Kouga! Because love doesn't go both ways in this relationship."**

**She kicked him into the bar as Inuyasha laughed," Wimpy Wolf!! You are daydreaming."**

**" You got something to say Inuyasha? Say it to my FACE!"**

**He ran at him," FINE! Wimpy. Wolf. You. Are. Daydream!!!!"**

**He jumped up as they glared at each other. Miroku whispered out," Umm...Inuyasha, Kouga."**

**They turned to him with flames in their eyes as Miroku stepped back quickly. The girl sat there looking at Inuyasha in complete shock. A car then came by as Kagome turned," Hey Sango..."**

**" Yo Kag ready to go out to lunch?"**

**There were four others girls in the car on next to Sango with auburn hair tied in a ponytail, who's name was Ayame," Hey Kag."**

**Two girls sat in the back each with black hair. One put up in a bun another let down with a ponytail to the side, Kagura and Rin," Let's get going!"**

**She smiled jumping into the convertable sitting on the head of the back chair until Miroku yelled out," Sango! You didn't introduce to all your friends!!!!"**

**They all rolled there eyes as Sango spoke out," So you can harass them yeah right."**

**The girls all looked at him glancing," Hi my name's Rin!"**

**" Call me Ayame."**

**" Kagura."**

**" The name's Kagome."**

**Inuyasha walked over with his hands in his pockets as Kagome stared from him. He looked at her confused yet she put on her sunglasses looking foreword," So Sango you never told me you knew her the first time we met up."**

**" I didn't think it mattered. Anyway we have to go."**

**Kagura nodded," Kanna should be getting out of school by now let's go."**

**She nodded driving off. Kagome sat there then turned to Inuyasha who was far in the distance," That was the cop from last night."**

**" Chill Kagome, we have no problem here."**

**She nodded as they went toward the high school.**

**Kagome's POV**

**Yep so these are my friends. We have problems and hardships but we are one big family happy with it. We were brought together due to the fact that we are different with capiblities unknown to others. We are not of this world and have powers much different this anyone could ever think of. Kagura and I are sisters, Sango has a brother yet he's with her father in Japan. Ayame is an only child and Rin has her adoptive father in which lives in Washington. Kanna is also a sister of ours. Kikiyou has a sister in Japan who is a miko. You could say we all consider each other sisters. So here's our profile of how I think they are.**

**Rin- Age: 15**

**Specialty: Lock Picker**

**Power: Hipmotize-she can hipotize people to sleep/ other**

**Kanna- Age: 17**

**Specialty: Electronics**

**Power: Static/energy- like electricy surging through her**

**Ayame- Age: 19**

**Specialty: Actor-she mostly stalls and can act as a doctor, ect.**

**Power: Shapeshifter-change shape and voice**

**Kagura-Age: 22**

**Specialty: Weapons**

**Power: Elements-fire and wind**

**Sango-Age: 21**

**Specialty: Transportation**

**Power: Telepathy/other-she can transmit thoughts**

**Kikiyou- Age: 23**

**Specialty: Money/ Contacts**

**Power: Invisibity/x-ray **

**Me- Age: 20**

**Specialty: Missions-action**

**Power: Healing/ Barriers: Spirtual barriers**

**We have each mastered a brand of martial arts and taken gymastics. A team, and some wanted people! We are wanted by the law and shall live life the way we want it...no matter what!**

**Normal Pov**

**They then stopped the car as Kagome jumped out walking into the school seeing Kanna standing in the middle of the hallway waiting for them with her hand sparking. She bent down to her," Kanna?"**

**She looked up to her," Kagome??"**

**Kagome nodded," Are you alright?"**

**She nodded to her walking foreword as Kagome took her hand. The sparks cease as Kagome led her out of the school and lifting her into the car. Kanna was their little sister, she was a tall as her knee with white hair and clothing. Kanna believed if she wore all white the sparks wouldn't be noticed. Kanna also had this moment in which she would become blind only able to see electric surges.**

**Kagura sat Kanna down taking her hand," Kanna?"**

**" Yes?"**

**" How are you feeling?"**

**" Fine."**

**Everyone turned from the girl as Kagome sat down," So are we too meet up with Kikiyou?"**

**" Yep."**

**They then rode off to town. Ayame scooted over to Sango so there was a spot right of Ayame for Kikiyou to sit. Kagome looked down to Kanna as she began to fall asleep in the arm of Kagura. She smiled as the car stopped Kikiyou running over and sitting down," Hey girls."**

**" Hello."**

**" Hey."**

**" Bonjur."**

**" Yo."**

**" Sup?"**

**Kikiyou turned to Kanna," How is she?"**

**Sango and the others shrugged," She'll be fine don't worry she's just tired from school."**

**Kikiyou sighed at them," Her gift is a curse."**

**Kagome nodded," So Kikyiou who is that man you are going for?"**

**She blushed turning to Kagome glarring," Stop being so noisy."**

**Everyone laughed as Kikiyou turned from them," Fine his name is Naraku." **

**" Well we be meeting him any day soon?"**

**" We'll see."**

**The car then stopped with the red light everyone talking and laughing yet then Kagome saw the car next to them to Inuyasha, the cop. Kagome stopped," Everyone, it's the cop."**

**They glanced over to the side turning away until Miroku leaned over hitting the horn," Hey ladies."**

**They all turned to him waving until Sango laughed," They might follow us."**

**Rin smiled," Wait I have an idea."**

**She turned to the other car seeing some boys," Ayame..."**

**Ayame turned to her as she pointed to the guys grinning and sitting up looking at the other guys sending a wink and a kiss. The then rushed off as the guys followed trying to take the slot behind them then loosing them. Everyone laughed getting out of the car and walking into the mall spenting three whole hours getting ready to go to the club. Soon they walked out of the mall laughing:**

**Sango- pink halter top with black pair of pants showing the side straps of her red thong. Her hair curled at the bottom down to her waist**

**Rin- orange kimono top tied showing her whole stomach, short tight jeans. Her hair layered put to one side.**

**Kagura- laced black tube top with a white tennis skirt her hair put up in a bun and some hair curled down put up with two chopsticks.**

**Ayame-shoulder low thick sleeved white shirt with knee high black skirt. Half her hair cut to her shoulder and the rest let down.**

**Kikiyou- Brown thin strap tanktop with tight capris, her hair let down and front side bangs cut to her chest.**

**Kanna- white shirt one side strap with white leather pants and her hair put in little braids inbetween.**

**Kagome- white long sleeves shirt ending above her breasts showing a dark blue thin strap t-shirt under allowing her stomache to be in full view. She also had tight jeans on showing the straps of her black thong.**

**They smiled as Kanna looked at them with a joyful gleam in her eye. Kagome bent down," Ready to go Kanna?"**

**" Yes..."**

**They nodded jumping into the car driving off listening to the sounds of Ceara " Goodies". Everyone laughed having some fun yet then again they happen to see Inuyasha driving next to them. He winked at Kagome as she turned from him acting as if she hadn't seen him. Kanna looked to her," kagome..."**

**" Yes Kanna?"**

**" Why is it you do not like that man?"**

**" He is the cop from last night it is best not to get involved."**

**She nodded as Inuyasha rode up yelling," Hey Kagome!?"**

**Kagura and the other girls covered her yelling out," Beat it! Kagome is not interested in you!"**

**Miroku waved to them as Sango stuck out her tongue turning to exit the street through the alley leaving the car pulling the top on and turning on the alarm. Kagome walked foreword yet then saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking toward them. She lifted her hand up as they were pushed back by the clear barrier moving them back continuing on grinning. **

****

**Read and Review**

**Ending Line: I'M BLACK NIGGAR!**


	2. Brotherly Love, yeah right

**Inuyasha**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

****

**All the girls laughed at Kagome's move turning to the boys getting up from the ground in confusion. Kagome had this look of amusement in her eye as they walked ahead of the line toward the bouncers. As they made it up the two guys smiled each giving them a high five," Ginta, Hakuru!"**

**The two guys smiled at them," Hey Kagome! Girls!"**

**They all greeted each other talking a bit until Kagome noticed the cop and the womanizer coming up. Kagura looked to them," Make due with them. Allow them in yet give them a hard time. Not to hard now."**

**They nodded as Sango and the others were let in. Kagome turned to them blowing a kiss laughing.**

**WITH INUYASHA **

**I felt a pressure against me pushing me back to the ground forcefully. I sat there confused. Could that have been some kind of strong wind? No it couldn't be no one else was effected? Maybe it was just my imagination. Hey Miroku's here too what the hell is going on," Hey Miroku what was that?"**

**" I'm not sure the wind maybe or we tripped."**

**We didn't trip that coulded me a trip or I would have fell foreword and that was definately no wind either. But whatever it was that was just plain werid. Oh Sango and the others they're going into the club...wait a minute that's The Fridge. I then heard Miroku say," Inuyasha that's you're brother's club? Why did they come here?"**

**I answered back quickly then following," Doesn't matter let's just get in okay!"**

**" Alright alright..."**

**NORMAL POV**

**Kagome and the others girls splint up in the club meeting up later. Ayame went to the dancefloor, Sango went to the bar, Kagura went to the pool table with Kanna, Rin went to the lounge area with Kikiyou heading to a table to just calm down. Kagome watched them then turned to the stair case seeing Sesshoumaru at the top in his usual clothes. He wore a loose button up shirt the top button let loose and a suit over the buttons for the top were let go. She waved to him as he waved to her. She ran up the stairs as he led her to his office. Kagome smiled hugging him," Sesshoumaru it's so good to see you."**

**The office was sound proof in and out so no information would let loose or no noise would be let in. She smiled to him as he gave her a seat throwing her a beer. She took it thankfully," So Kagome tell me how have you been? Any new information?"**

**" Well my last trip I got a wonderful present."**

**He looked to her as she took out a floppy," Shikon no tama."**

**His eyes glistened as she smiled," I hope this pleases you."**

**" I expect no less from you, always going for the theatrics."**

**She bowed pretending she was one stage then laughed sitting on the desk next to him as he grinned to her clapping," Congradulations, now tell me where is my daughter?"**

**She waved him off then walked to the door," She's downstairs where is Jaken so I could tell him to go get her?"**

**He stood up sitting down on his chair instead," Jaken is givin a vacation."**

**She had a shocked look as he rolled his eyes. She laughed leaving the room then walking down yet then she saw Inuyasha entering the club," Hm Hakuru and Ginta didn't seem to make a very big impact. Does he not get it?"**

**She then took out her cell pressing one button on her phone then putting it away. Suddenly each one of the girl's phones began to ring playing a different song then the usual ringer instead it was playing a drum solo. They all got up walking up the stairs to Kagome who led them into Sesshoumaru's office. Rin smiled running to Sesshoumaru," Daddy!"**

**" Hello Rin."**

**Everyone looked at the two happily. Kagome though seemed on the edge she looked to the door then shut it locking," The cop is coming close up..."**

**Sesshoumaru looked at them close up," Cop? Did you get caught."**

**She threw her shoe at his head as he ducked throwing it back," And that was for?"**

**" Thinking that I would get caught! Feh, please."**

**Everyone laughed as Rin giggled. Yet then after a while the door came crashing down. All the girls looked to the door to see the cop and the womanizer, or Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha looked around," So you know them huh Sesshoumaru?"**

**" Oh so that's him..."**

**Kikiyou looked to him," You know him?"**

**" He's my brother?"**

**" BROTHER??!!!"**

**Kagome simply turned away," So Inuyasha is Rin's uncle how anticlimatic."**

**" I have an uncle???"**

**" I have a neice???"**

**Sesshoumaru looked to Rin then stood up. Sango looked to them," Ladies shall we let them have their privacy?"**

**They all looked to Sesshoumaru as he nodded. Kanna led them out as Kagome ignored Inuyasha completely. Miroku whispered to him," hard to get huh?"**

**" Sure if that's what you call it."**

**Soon the only ones in the room was Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru calmly sat down," Inuyasha attempt to be civilized and take a seat."**

**" Shut up alright!"**

**" What's your busniuss?"**

**" We followed my unknown neice and the babes."**

**He growled," Those 'babes' are important people like family to me..."**

**" More then I am."**

**" Yes actually we don't attempt to bond nor want to."**

**" You're right there."**

**Someone then knocked on the door as Miroku opened it to see the little girl walking in," Sesshoumaru..."**

**They all turned to her," Yes Kanna?"**

**" Kagura has information on a case you are working on..."**

**" Send her in Kanna, thank you and get better soon."**

**She nodded turning around as Kagura walking in ignoring all the other guys and handing Sesshoumaru a file," Here is all you need, now us girls need to go have some fun."**

**The other girls stood at the door there laughing and all agreeing," Yeah we need to burn off some steam."**

**Kagome didn't look at either one of them. She just stood there holding Kanna's hand as they prepared to go. Yet then as Sesshoumaru called her name she gave him a warm smile," Yes?"**

**" Have fun."**

**She nodded leading them all out of the room shutting the door. Inuyasha stood there in shock," Kagome..."**

**That smile of her's seemed like this kind of smile that would brighten up any room. Sesshoumaru again sat down," So what do you want?"**

**" Information on the theif, I know you read the newspaper. She stole the ledgandary jewel."**

**" I can't help you I don't know anything."**

**" You probually don't, but at least you could pay for some cameras you know."**

**" I won't waste my money on something that is already stolen."**

**He then pushed out the door verbally. Inuyasha glared at the door then looked over the railing seeing Kagome and the other girls on the dancefloor having some fun. He kept an eye on her...there was something about this girl that just got him. Miroku kept this perverted eyes on Sango. They stayed there until the girls left which ended up to be 1 am. Kagome laughed to them as they jumped into the car. Inuyasha and Miroku followed until Kagura turned to them. She lifted her hand as the wind began to increase pushing those two away lifting them off the ground even until they landed far enough for them to ride off. Rin sat there," You know that uncle of mine really knows how to get in trouble."**

**Sango looked to them," Yeah but he's a cop remember that and I'm a friend from the captain so I am too practically."**

**They nodded as they drove off.**

**WITH INUYASHA  
**

**That was werid it happened again except this time it was definately wind. Everyone saw this but they saw it as normal. I hurried to the car dragging the confused Miroku with me. He kept asking me what the hell that was and what just happened? I couldn't answer so I don't know why the hell he was asking me. I raced after the girl's cars. I know that I am being a stalker and everything but still this is revolving around me and they have been there each and everytime it seems that Sango an her friends are really the type who are into adventure. I sighed reaching to grab my jacket into the pocket," Hey Miroku can you grab my jacket?"**

**" Sure, what do you want?"**

**" In the left pocket grab my phone."**

**He did as told yet then a white slip of paper fell onto the floor. Miroku picked it up," What's this???"**

**Inuyasha turned to it his eyes went wide," Her letter..."**

**" What?"**

**He grabbed the letter and the phone putting the peice of paper into his pocket and dialing the phone.**

**WITH THE GIRLS  
**

**Sango drove silently with the others. Kagura, Kanna and Rin were asleep leaning on each other. Kikiyou was knocked out leaning on Ayame the only ones awake were Kagome and Sango. Kagome was stuck in deep thought looking foreword with a serious experssion. She then reached over taking out a blanket and placing it over all of them and returning to her train of thought.**

**WITH SANGO**

**We were driving back mostly everyone was knocked out except Kagome and I. Kagome being awake is no surprise she is the type who goes into serious mode most of the time. But this time she is espically cautious. Is Inuyasha really making that big of an impact on her? Ever since she met them it's like this dagger with her. She should really be careful...but right now she is, she's even using her powers out of porportion a barrier is around each of us. We don't tell her we can tell but...I thought of probing her mind but she could catch me in an instant. Suddenly my phone rang. I jumped so did Kagome. I picked it up," Hello?"**

**The other line was Inuyasha's voice," hey Sango you seemed little distant today? What's up?"**

**" Don't try anything you are still stalking us okay and guess what thanks to you Kagome's thinking of moving."**

**" What? I didn't do anything that bad and I know something is going on here. You guys aren't just one huge group of friends."**

**" Take you conclusions and shove it okay. Kagome has been through enough she doesn't need a cop to be stalking her none the less making conclusions about her."**

**I noticed Kagome turning to me she had this look of anger on her. She grabbed the phone yelling into it," Listen Inuyasha or whatever you are called. Cut it alright if you really want to talk to me then just stop it. You want to talk meet me tomorrow the kick boxing studio!"**

**" Wait..."**

**" 6 on the dot alright."**

**She then hung up. I looked at her to see her just so tired," Kagome I understand hang in there okay."**

**She nodded handing me back the phone as I continued driving back to the house. Our house was a huge pent house sweet with everything that would make a person think we were multi millionaries. Thanks to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They were the best. Just looking out for all of us. I don't get why but for some reason they just did. Sesshoumaru moved here which I relized today and Kagome was planning on attempting to get my family here but I declined kindly. She would give us anything...like this super mom. I then drove up to the gate reaching the house and getting ready to go inside. Kagome ushered me to go inside as she brought them all in one at a time to their rooms. She then went to the kitchen to get some food. For them...them super girl wasn't our mom though she was better she was our sister.**

**INUYASHA POV**

**I hung up the phone in shock of what I heard it was different hearing it from someone else more painful I think. Kagome was really hurting this much? Miroku looked at me in question," Inuyasha what's up?"**

**" N-nothing. Hey I'm turning around we're getting back home."**

**He simply nodded as I turned. I didn't think really of how this effected them. Sure I didn't think it was that big of a deal but now, he felt like this disgusting stalker. It sent me shivers as I returned home. That smile and that voice didn't seem right to collide, at all.**

**MIROKU POV**

**It was actually pretty fun following those girls yet then when Inuyasha asked to get back I home I got kinda worried. It occured to me just then that we were stalking her. Yeah I feel start for noticing it now. Obviously Inuyasha had just got hit into relization. I do hope that Sango isn't too made. But maybe that isn't what I should be worrying about...**

****

**Read and review, was that long enough man? Oh well!**

**Ending line: To be black and proud, that's my life rule!**


	3. Mother Dearest

**Inuyasha **

**Devil's Reincarnation **

****

**Kagome kept flipping channels angrily as she stared at the TV a voice than came from the doorway. She sat up confused turning off the TV to see Kanna," Kanna? What's wrong?"**

"**Why is it you seem so affected by those two boys?"**

**Kagome walked toward her bending down and hugging her tightly," I don't know. I am afraid I guess."**

"**Afraid you are never afraid."**

**She shook her head laughing a little standing up tall," No, that's not true. I am always afraid of losing you and our sisters. Always, Now get some sleep alright."**

**She nodded walking up the stairs as Kagome stood there than followed turning out the lights. Once she got into her room she changed falling onto her bed looking at the ceiling as the moonlight highlighted the room. She gently hugged herself crying. She never cried anymore, not since...not since she became the oldest of the sisters. The others didn't know this, they didn't know about the other sister who died saving her life. She was Kagome's friend and ally. Her name was Yumi. Yumi brought her into this life and she was thankful. Yet than one day Kagome took a blast for her and ended up in the hospital. Yumi was so angry she ran out of the hospital and went to challenge the worst of all enemies...and lost. Kagome never saw her again, the only thing she got was a letter in Yumi's blood that said ' Your friend is with the devils now.'**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Kagome awoke early wearing her black muscle shirt with sweats and her hair up in a bun. She flipped the pancakes as Rin ran down the stairs," Kagome!!!"**

**She turned to see Rin's hair in a giant fuzz ball. She laughed," What happened Rin?"**

"**Kikiyou and Ayame!!! They tried to perm my hair and goofed off!!!"**

**Kagome turned off the stove walking over," Go take a shower and I'll perm it than call down Kikiyou and Ayame!"**

**She winked as Rin laughed," Alright."**

**She rushed up the stairs as Kagome turned continuing to cook breakfast. Right as Kikiyou and Ayame entered the kitchen Kagome had thrown up pancakes into the plate on the table than the toast and other food. She turned off the stove rinsing it in he sink," You guys want to tell me why you ruined Rin's hair?"**

**They looked to the ground. Kagome was like a mother she never got angry though no matter what," Anyone?"**

"**Well we thought maybe it would be funny."**

"**Funny huh? Save it for April fools day...than you can do it."**

**They laughed as Kagome joined them. They ran up the stairs as Kagome smiled following to see Rin dressed. She sat her down with the curling iron," Okay ready?"**

**Rin nodded as Kagome finished ironing her hair. After finishing she turned it off. Rin looked in the mirror screaming," Kagome!!!"**

"**Is that a I like it?"**

"**Yes!"**

**Her hair was curled a bit in come spots then at the bottom. Kagome nodded leaving to change. After a bit she walked down the stairs in a black tank top and unbuttoned shirt over and a black skirt. She jumped down the stairs to see everyone waiting for her. Kagura looked at her," What's with all the black?"**

"**Yeah Kag? Going to a funeral?"**

**She sat down shaking her head," No I just need to make a stop somewhere."**

**They nodded as Sango swallowed," Awesome breakfast as usual Kagome."**

**Kagome winked," Thanks."**

**After breakfast Kanna looked around," Who is going to give me a ride to school?"**

**Kagura sat up," I well Kanna let's go."**

**She nodded rushing to get her things. Kagome looked at them go as Kikiyou stood up," I need to get to work at The Rave."**

**Ayame stood up," yeah I got to get to my rehearsal."**

**Everyone nodded waving to them as they ran out the door. Kagome sighed as Sango began to wash the dishes," So where you goin?"**

"**I'm goin to the cemetery."**

"**Say what?!"**

"**Don't worry girl. I goin to say some regards to a friend."**

**She nodded as Kagome stood up," I'll see ya later Sango, and where are you going today?"**

"**I'm going to the Race Jam all day."**

**Kagome nodded waving and going out the door. She looked around the garage getting on her motorcycle putting on her helmet and turning quickly toward the hill top graveyard. Sango looked out the window turning to see Kagura looking out the window too with Kanna about to leave. They simply waved leaving as Sango whispered," Kagome."**

**Kagome stopped at the grave area walking up the hill stopping," Hey Yumi sorry I haven't been visiting and all a lot things have been keeping me at home with my sisters a lot. Don't worry it's not you at all. It's this cop. He's getting on my nerves...big time. Don't know why but he is effecting me so much. I hate it but I'm meeting him today maybe I just might see a side of him I didn't expect or maybe he is the asshole that I think he is."**

**She put a hand on the tombstone," I'll come by again as soon as possible, I promise."**

**She than turned walking down the hill getting on her bike and riding off. **

**With Inuyasha**

**Last Night all he did was lay on the bed contemplating about Kagome. She wouldn't leave his mind. It was like this crime he did and had to confess or it wouldn't stop bothering him. He tried to sleep but than he heard the words again," Meet me at the Kick Boxing Studio, 6 on the dot alright."**

**He shook it off continuing to look at the piece of paper the thief left in his pocket. He stared at it then crumbled it up slipping it into his pocket. He sighed leaning back as the captain came over," Having fun?"**

**He fell back into his chair," Uhh hey there Captain."**

"**Stop fooling around do you have any leads yet?"**

"**No but I'm working on it."**

"**Well I suggest you work harder."**

**With that he turned away. Inuyasha sighed than looked up at the time. It was only 2:29 he had hours to go until he would meet up with Kagome. He sighed as Miroku walked over," Hey Inuyasha how are you doing?"**

"**I didn't get any sleep last night."**

"**Well I did. Sango called me last night and asked me if I would like to join her and go to Race Jam."**

"**Yeah have fun doesn't it start in an hour or so?"**

"**Yep but Sango's coming in to pick me up. She says it's all right about last night. I don't know why she's being so forgiving."**

"**Yeah I wish Kagome would be to."**

**Miroku put a hand on his shoulder," You hardly know each other you can't upright expect it."**

**He was about to speak when a voice called Miroku's name. He turned to see Sango standing there in a t-shirt and jeans. Miroku smiled leaving," See ya Inuyasha."**

"**Yeah bye."**

**He sighed lying on his desk as his phone rang. He picked it up answering lazily," Yo?"**

**The other line came it was Kagome," Inuyasha right?"**

"**Kagome is that?"**

"**Yeah it's me. I want to say sorry for what happened before. I was angry and worried for my sisters and friends. You know stalking a girl isn't a way to get her number."**

"**Well talking to one isn't either."**

**A light laugh came from the other line as he sat up," So what is it?"**

"**Do you want to kick up that appointment for us meeting and talking? Same place earlier time."**

**He smiled," I was kind of hoping for that yeah sure I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes what do you say?"**

"**Alright."**

**She than hung up as did Inuyasha who seemed to miss a heart beat," yeah I like her a lot."**

**He than jumped up with his jacket leaving the station house and going to this car. **

**WITH KAGOME**

**She held the phone in her hand silently riding off toward the studio," Maybe there is a chance for this guy."**

****

**Read and review**

**Ending Line: I'm James Brown bitch!**


	4. Threats, Thiefs, and Thoughts

So sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me! Anyway here you go with the story!

Kagome stood there in front of the studio leaning against the wall her hands in her pockets as she hummed silently. She then saw a car coming up in front of her. She saw Inuyasha in the car. Standing she walked toward the car. He looked up," it looks like its going to rain so are we going inside or what?"

**Gripping the door handle and getting in without a word she answered," No, drive down the street to the café. We need to talk and I would rather not talk in an area where I may be tempted to knock you out."**

**Inuyasha turned the steering wheel answering a little uneasy," Yeah point put."**

**Kagome turned away as he drove. The café wasn't so much down the street as it was in town. Inuyasha cleared his throat glancing to her then sighed as she muttered," If you want to know something say it. I can't kill you, you're driving."**

**Somehow that didn't ease him. Even though ignoring the fear he asked," Are you and my brother somehow…umm are you? Never mind."**

**She sat up and leaned over to him with a strong scarce look. She answered coolly," no, Sesshoumaru is handsome and everything you'd ever want but Sesshoumaru and I can't look at each other like that again."**

**Stopped suddenly with the car he shrieked," Again!"**

**Confused she stared at him and muttered," Why are you so shocked. Sesshoumaru and I were together for two years."**

" **Did you ever? Did you-umm."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes and turned out the window as the rain came down," Yeah we've done it before…like it's any of your damn business."**

**She gave off an eerie nonchalant feeling, as he seemed to have a sort of jealous vibe yet she ignored it completely as the car stopped. Turning to him with a breath before they left the car she muttered," After this day don't mix up messages and think we are friends because then you are sadly mistaken and I well be forced to do something we both won't like. At least you won't. According to your bro he won't give a fuck."**

**Gripping the steering wheel he gritted his teeth then sighed nodding," Fine, fine. Anyway lets go."**

**Opening the door she stepped out as Inuyasha followed who covered her head with an umbrella. She turned to him then sent him a chilling glare pulling out coldly. He seemed surprised as she walked into the café and took a quick seat without a word. The area she went to was a private area in a sound proof dinning area. The doors were shut as Inuyasha looked around interested," Wow a private area. I am fascinated. So how famous are you exactly?"**

" **I just have a way around this place."**

**Sitting down and lifting his feet to the table he asked," so you said we needed to talk. Start talking."**

**Kagome walked toward him pushing his feet off the table and slamming his head onto the table grabbing his hair," I don't give a damn if you are some kind of a cop just so you know. I'll kill you here and now. You heard about me and my connections."**

**She pushed him down to the table against his cheek as he muttered painfully," What the hell!"**

**Grinding him harder against the table she gripped his head," You are never to pull that stunt you did last night with my family again. If you do I swear to god you are dead. Now I promise to let go if you promise to follow these orders very closely. Do you understand?"**

**He mumbled from being pushed down," Yeah, yeah let go damn it!"**

**She pulled back as he turned kicking but she pushed it off punching he ducked and went for an elbow when she kneed him square in the face. He flew back grabbing his gun as it went to her head and she went for hers aiming to his heart. They stood there as he asked," What the hell are you doing carrying a mother fuckin gun!"**

" **None of your business, now drop the gun or I'll drop you."**

**They stood there in silence as Kagome smirked," You are afraid I don't think you have ever shot anyone before have you Inuyasha? Not the thief you have failed to capture."**

**The gun began to shake in his grasp as he gritted his teeth," Damn it."**

**He put the gun away as she kicked him to the wall," And never point a gun at me again-at least if you know its me."**

**Leaving her gun on the table she turned to him, who was still sitting on the ground? Taking a piece of bread from the plate she nibbled on it then spoke," Okay that is good for me. Anything else you would like to discuss?"**

**Getting up a little dizzy he murmured," yeah, what's your number?"**

**Taking out her card laughing a little at his stupidity she handed it to him," You are just like all the other guys. Air headed, I just kicked your ass and you don't even know what's going on."**

**He took the card then spoke," Yeah but hey maybe I'd just want to call you for a spar."**

**Turning down to the card he read Kagome Higurashi with her number on it. Confused she stared at it a little more then shrugged rubbing the back of his neck. Kagome smiled then left," You'll find your own way out right?"**

**Sitting there for a second he looking out the door to see her slid an envelope to the cashier then leaving. He rose an eyebrow then lifted his car keys up grabbing a bread stick nibbling on it then left in an instant. Kagome walked down the sidewalk ignoring the rain when suddenly she sat Sesshoumaru pulling up in a Porsh next to her. She smiled as he opened the window with his charm speaking," Need a lift?"**

**Rolling her eyes she got in reaching over and kissing him on the cheek, " Your brother is an idiot he is going to get himself killed one day."**

**They laughed as Sesshoumaru turned to her," Are you going after an object tonight?"**

**She nodded. Moving into the back seat changing. He looked to the rear view mirror for a second yet she hissed playfully. He smirked continuing to pay attention on driving. Kagome spoke out," Sango and everyone are set?"**

**He nodded kissing her on the lips she smiled pulling herself out of the sun roof then shutting it and jumped on grabbing on to the stop light overview pole and swung around on to the limb running to a building and climbing up taking out pair of sunglasses as a screen appeared an enclosed screen. Standing up in her black suit with leather gloves she tied her hair up and ran over to the buildings to the local museum. Looking around she saw Ayame who was transformed into the manager down by the door keeping the people away saying the museum was closed early. Kagura was causing a windstorm and fog wall as Kanna stood at her side shutting off the lights and other lighting. Kikiyou stood at the walling then seeped into the wall turning off the alarms and everything by sliding her hand through then checking the security to see how many guards. Kagome smiled then jumped to the top of the museum easily. **

" **Let the game begin."**

**Busting in the door leading all the guards to her she smiled yet then placed the mask against her face.**

**Sorry so short hope you like! I'll update soon! **


	5. Change of Plans

Stolen Heart

DVRE/ Cut my paper heart in 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Well dear how have you all been lately? I am hoping well? Any who I am hoping all of you a wonderful July 4th! And a great summer so far, I am finally updating I know! Crazy isn't it? Well anyway I won' waste your time with my dabble and I'll allow you to read what I have written while I still have the spark of creativity in me.

Isn't it messed up how I'm just dieing to be here?

Fall out Boy

Kagome swallowed hard. She focused herself to the object as she stood on the balcony of the second floor watching before them the trophy in the middle. The trophy being a sword, The Tetsugia legend to be a sword of a demon clan in the time of Feudal Japan. A smirk played on her lips as she continued foreword with a sigh. She grabbed the railing carefully sliding through two parallel rays then jumping between steps. Stopping she stood with her leg arched in a straight line. She turned doing a front flip and sliding under. With a deep breath she pressed herself against the glass running her fingers against the glass, "now, now…"

Looking foreword she narrowed her eyes as the sword was suddenly surrounded with a force field. She smirked as it broke through the glass causing no alarm to go. She smiled as her force field kept the alarm from going off as well as Kikiyou. Turning she whispering to her hear piece, "move out."

Stopping she smirked running toward the doorway to be surrounded by lights. Covering her face she looked around. She could tell no one was there. This was a lone cop trying to show off. She smirked as she heard him call, "Freeze or I'll shoot."

A small laugh escaped her lips as she reached behind her for her smoke bomb. She threw it to the floor disappearing. Inuyasha ran foreword through the smoke to run through nothing. He cursed, "damn it all!"

Kagome stood on the top of the building opposite the museum. She stood there her lips parted slightly as she smirked to herself seeing him come out and stare at her. She crossed her arms sending him a kiss then turning and disappearing from view.

"SHE MOCKED ME! SHE JUST STOOD THERE AND SMILED AT ME THEN SENT ME SOME KIND OF MOTHER FUCKIN KISS! MOTHER…"

"Hush Inuyasha you are being overly dramatic. I would kill to have a girl like that do that with me. And some other things but she is the whole package and she has found an interest in you out of all people! Sit back and think of it!" Miroku sang happily daydreaming himself of her sending a kiss to him.

Inuyasha pushed him out of his chair shaking his head angrily. He slammed his hand against the table, "she's going to lay low for a while no doubt, and I'll be ready this time for when she comes back. I've found her pattern."

Miroku jumped up with a smirk of his achievement, "really? Patterns do share my friend."

Inuyasha turned to him with a wide grin taking his collar moving his head toward him proudly, "she's just a tourist, and she keeps taking things from the Feudal Period in Japan. She is after all a philosopher. She goes through a time line of a child's story, the one of the half demon and the priestesses, the one from the future and the one from the past."

Miroku jumped nodding to him in understand punching him in the arm for a job well done. "Beautiful Inuyasha! The Jewel of Power, the sword of strength and next the sword of compassion! The Tensuiga!"

He smirked sitting up with a nod, "Yes I know- now let me go brag about it to the old man."

Walking past he smirked to Sango as she filed some papers from behind the wall. He waved then continued walking as Sango waved back in return. She turned her head walking into the girl's bathroom locking the door. She lifted a small speaker about the size of her finger nail from her hand that she took from the wall. She whispered into the speaker, "hear that Kagome?"

She responded on the other side slipping off her headphones," yes I did. Good work Sango, I'll see you all for dinner."

She grinned brightly turning and walking away. Lifting the carpet she slid up a board pressing a few buttons as a statue lifted up to show shelves of glass and metal guards. Opening it up she ran her fingers over the sword and jewel. She smiled, "we're in for a little twist darling Inuyasha."

Shutting it with a lock she walked out of the room locking the door and moving the bookcase back over. Stretching she heard Sesshoumaru whisper, "He's getting too close."

Kagome smiled to him turning her heard, "No he's close enough for the tiger to claw at him when he's close enough to bite-be worried."

He smirked to her putting his hand over to her as she took it. They stopped for a moment nodding to each other walking past one another. Sesshoumaru spoke to her placing his hat over him carefully tilting it downward, "don't worry about this too much Kagome. Obsession is a drug."

Kagome smiled to herself pulling her hair back then continuing to walk with no response.

Everyone sat on the long table with Sesshoumaru sitting at the top and Kagome to his right. To his left sat Rin. Kagome raised her glass, "to Sango our most helpful asset."

They cheered lifting their drinks and jugging their own down. Kagome set hers down without a word only to hear Kikiyou ask, "Kagome why aren't you drinking your wine?"

She laughed to them, "We need at least one designated driver."

Everyone laughed to her as Kagome sat there watching them as they spoke. She looked to Sesshoumaru as he engaged in conversations with the others. Kagome turned her head away carefully then a sigh running her fingers through her hair leaning back into the chair. She glanced to Kikiyou her most look alike and laughed for a second they were so similar in appearance yet in personal interests they couldn't be farther apart. For some reason she felt deep down an undeniable sensation to, leave her in the dust with the smug seemingly and noticeably fake boyfriend Naraku. Lifting her thumb to her lips she bit on her nail carefully. Sango turned to her concerned, "Kagome?"

Kagura finished cutting Kanna's food and turned to her in return. Rin asked, "Are you okay?"

Ayame ran her hand across her face with a smile in concern to have Kagome smiled nodding, "I'm fine ready to go?"

They nodded as Kagome stood up, "I'll take the check go ahead I'll meet you guys at home or what ever. Have fun with the rest of the evening."

They smiled to her each biding a good bye yet Kanna remained to continue with Sesshoumaru. Kagome lifted the bill and sighed to herself moving the bill from Sesshoumaru's view. She walked to the counter pressing the bill to the table taking out her credit card with a smile. Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment holding Kanna's hand in caution. He asked to make conversation, "How was school today Kanna?"

"It was good. I get break soon."

Her voice wore gentle and sweet as Kagome turned walking to them with a smile, "Let's go see a movie huh Kanna, Sesshoumaru? Kikiyou is going out with her current love. Kagura and Ayame are with Sango heading out to the club. You two are with me. There is nothing to worry about. Let's go shall we?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Kanna with a questioning look as she nodded smiling once again. Kagome too Kanna's extra hand as they walked on foot to the movies. Kanna asked carefully, "What happened today Kagome?"

She turned to them and smiled, "Our detective thinks he has us hooked, he has our plan but we need to find a decoy…tomorrow night we go for some fun."

Sesshoumaru glanced to her stopping unknown of her plan, "What do you mean?"

She smiled to him for a moment then turned her head looking foreword as they crossed the street, "6 different heists at the same time."

Their eyes widened, "Everyone?"

She nodded to them, "yes, everyone. I trained them and so have you. I have faith in them."

Kagome smiled setting her hand on Kanna's head in reassurance, "I have faith in you the most, though you are the youngest."

Kanna smiled to them gripping their hands tightly walking ahead.

End for now enjoy it?

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Kagome stopped the lights blinding her as she moved back against the wall. She lifted her ear piece to hear from the other side, "Kagome, Kagome what's happening? Where are you?"

Stopping for a moment Kagome ripped the ear piece off stepping on it walking foreword. She smirked to Inuyasha, "so you saw through it did you? What a smart ass."

Inuyasha stopped lifting his gun to her, "don't you move! I will shoot if necessary! Now hands up-and feet planted."

Kagome laughed under her breath lifting her hands to the arm taking a step foreword. She then glanced from side to side. Jumping up she gripped the tile and kicked through the vent hearing a scurrying sound disappear. Inuyasha hissed shutting down the vent running foreword yet then he felt a warn liquid press against his head. He stopped lifting his head, "Blood."

He ran foreword to the roof knowing her trail of escape. Stopping he looked to see the thief sitting on the roof gripping her side. She parted her lips as Inuyasha walked foreword, "Stop, take off the mask thief."

She lifted her head to him turning and pushing herself to her feet stepping back to the ledge. He screamed, "Stop! Get away from the ledge."

She smirked behind her mask turning and falling back over the edge. Running over he turned to see her continue to fall then suddenly drop on top of a long bus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time was running out, time was an assest here and it was definately running out. She gave them a week to prepare get the people they wanted to get in on the heist and then get going, she didn't think along with people going around acting like they were pros when they were nothing but amatuers would get her so annoyed. Sighing she turned flipped on her two-way, what was she to expect, she had all pros cause she did this the longest and she shouldn't have expected to much from a week to recruit and be familar with their current musuem. She was going for the smallest of possessions. Listening the static she finally heard the labored words, "Station 1 ready."**

**"2 ready."**

**"3 ready."**

**"4 ready."**

**"5 ready."**

**"6 ready."**

**She responded slowly into the 2-way, "7 ready and Boss?"**

**Sesshoumaru responded, "Ready with the dispatch if you need any help."**

**She nodded bending herself slightly. They were to all wear a tight leather outfit and their hair was to be put tightly up in their hair. They should all be exact on time, if anything was to go off schedule then the mission was to be aborted and naming names off airwaves was a definate no incase of any problems. Kagome narrowed her eyes whispering as she had them plan their own missions, "Audio dispan until stage 3 of your plans, copy?"**

**A unanomious roger was heard as she looked down to the glass. She had one of the people come in already. She noticed a lucky sign that one of the guards was in desprete need of some financial help and he was working alone on the shift, it was as easy as walking in but that was only one and only one door would be open. She had her new man come in and deal with the cameras after that bug into the electrical system draw over all the guards and the others would disarm and take care of them. Then she had her grease man get in there right when the security would be vurnable and let her in through the upper window and propel her down while the others take care of the cameras in all the areas and set a loop up. As easy said as it would be she would have to act this all out. She sighed then spoke into her headset staring down at her men. She motioned chopping with one hand as the one man opened the door the leather gloves sure to leave no prints. **

**Kagome turned her head seeing a light as to say that the significant parts of the plan were in progress. She edged back slightly looking down to the security. Once their part of the plan was over they were to leave and get their pay as she had set up. Lucky for them the payment was small, they were professionals but their loyalty sunk more than they wanted their wallets too and for the others their payments were more of thousands, big thousands yet she had persuaded each against since she knew the busniess she set them up for work. As she said before these people were not professionals they did not know the works.**

**Kagome sighed stopping herself from thinking. Just then she noticed the light beam at her again, the guards were down and they were leaving and now the others were taking it in as to get to the main camera rooms through ventilations while the grease man was still working on getting through the red hot beams below her. She sighed looking to see him working his way up to her. The cameras were being taken care of. She didn't need her abilities and the others who did she would have to worry them about their men not liking to keep secrets. She gave the plan of the tensugia to Kikiyou as she was here for the arrow that the priestess used in legends. Sighing she saw him beam at her. Taking out what seemed to be a large strange hammer she pressed the middle to the middle of the glass hearing it stick then pressed a button as a blade escaped the top. Circling it she caught the glass moving it to the side. Suddenly she heard the alarm roll. Panic creased through her body as she jumped down not caring about it anymore. She turned to her grease man, "Plan dropped!"**

**She cursed she had turned off her 2-way as she would of and forgot to turn it back on to call for complete analysis that the first phases were perfect. Turning she knew the guards were down and some idiot must of been lieing about his records. She sighed to herself cursing then signaled for evacuation. Using her elbow she broke through the glass grabbing the arrow and looking up to the string. She saw lights which either meant a helicopter or the spotlights were turned back on. Turning she heard a voice and tensed, she refused to let this happen. She heard through her headset a familar voice and tensed.**

**She ran forward calling, "Mission compromised!"**

**Kagome stopped feeling lights blinding her as she moved back against the wall. She lifted her ear piece to hear from the other side, "Kagome, Kagome what's happening? Where are you?"**

**Stopping for a moment Kagome ripped the ear piece off stepping on it walking foreword. She smirked to Inuyasha, "so you saw through it did you? What a smart ass."**

**Inuyasha stopped lifting his gun to her, "don't you move! I will shoot if necessary! Now hands up-and feet planted."**

**Kagome laughed under her breath lifting her hands to the arm taking a step foreword. She then glanced from side to side. Jumping up she gripped the tile and kicked through the vent hearing a scurrying sound disappear. Inuyasha hissed shutting down the vent running foreword yet then he felt a warn liquid press against his head. He stopped lifting his head, "Blood."**

**He ran foreword to the roof knowing her trail of escape. Stopping he looked to see the thief sitting on the roof gripping her side. She parted her lips as Inuyasha walked foreword, "Stop, take off the mask thief."**

**She lifted her head to him turning and pushing herself to her feet stepping back to the ledge. He screamed, "Stop! Get away from the ledge."**

**She smirked behind her mask turning and falling back over the edge. Running over he turned to see her continue to fall then suddenly drop on top of a long bus.**

**Kagome gripped her wound, dammit how did this happen it was flawless, she thankfully felt the arrow in her hand. Bending her head she gritted her teeth in pain and suddenly she turned to see a car following her tensing up she whispered, "No!"**

**Turning around she whispered softly the wind beating through her as she laid carefully over onto the top of the large cargo truck, "He's in here, he's gotten stronger..."**

**Suddenly she realized what she had just done, she tensed to herself slamming her hand to the top, she had given them a blood sample and Inuyasha was curious as well as stupid which meant finding her would be a peice of cake. She turned back for a moment, if he was out of the picture that would divert their attention but she was not a killer and if she was caught not only would be she on trival for numerous charges she would be on trial for murder she was not okay with that. Standing she saw that Inuyasha was standing on top of the car his gun pointed at her. She noticed far back Sesshoumaru's black unlicensed plate navigator. Gritting her teeth she took the 2-way out and whispered, "Mission compromised, abort..."**

**A loud, "What!" escaped the otherside as she threw the 2-way into traffic, she shouldn't have been cocky, she should have done something different but right now she saw something else, she saw Inuyasha staring at her his gun lowered obviously and he was waiting just like she was. She turned slowly to see a helicopter from above and pointing a sniper rifle at her was Kikiyou. Her eyes widened suddenly as she staggered back her wound causing her to fall. She turned just in time to feel the bullet hit her shoulder. She gritted her teeth in pain and anguish as she screamed, "Kikiyou!"**

**Another shot back and this time when she turned her head she saw darkness.**

**"_Kagome, I'm so sorry..."_**

_**What? Who's there?**_

_**"Please, get up, I don't want to see you here!"**_

_**That voice...**_

_**"Our sisters!"**_

_**Yumi, Yumi, a sister betrayed us. I never would have believe...I never...**_

_**"Get up!" **_

_**But, oh God Yumi.**_

_**"Stop moping around!"**_

_**But...**_

_**"GET UP!"**_

**Just then she felt a surge of electricity run through her. Jumping her breathing was hoarse and as she looked around she saw that everything was white and that smell, she hated that smell. Panic creased through her as she jumped screaming painfully, "Get away from me!"**

**Trying to pull off she felt the needles in her skin and tore them from her body. Swallowing hard she felt them pull her back. Kagome looked over to see the window. Kanna was crying and everyone was pressing themselves close to the window to almost reach her. She felt the area grow hazy again as her body jolted once again to an awaken. She saw them jump in screams and cries at every move. She noticed then that it wasn't a dream. Staring there she saw that Kikiyou wasn't there and Sesshoumaru looked more bitter than he had in years, she had hoped they had gotten the arrow before she was clawed out, she needed this finished, she prayed to god. Suddenly she was being bandaged and she felt things clawing into her skin. Her eyes shut slowly as she continued to feel everything go slow and their panicked voices quickly became mute to her. **

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Drip, drip, drip.**

**That sound, what is it? Water? Kagome thought to herself as she tried to move. Her body was rigid and it felt like her was going to fall into nothing. Coughing she felt her body reel in pain. Her wounds they were splitting open. She shook her hands and heard the sound of chains shackling against itself and before her she saw stone over stone, it looked like an abandoned subway station underground, with very little light. The scene for a horror movie. Swallowing hard she winced at the pain of her body. She looked down to see she was over exactly where the train was supposed to be and next to her was a figure and was coughing and his face looked bruised. She noticed then that before her was Inuyasha.**

**Turning her head she realized that he dripping before her was blood, her blood and she was no longer in the prison hospital that was supposed to keep her under chain and lock until she was supposed to actually get out there and serve for prison. Turning her head she tried to pull herself up her her legs and arms were throbbing. She turned and heard Inuyasha speak, " I can't believe that this whole time it was you..."**

**She tensed remembering this was the first time he had acknowleged who she was and that this was the first time they had spoken since after he had found out. She whispered, "I now that you knew..."**

**"But...I didn't really...it was pretty much one of those things..."**

**"You don't want to admit."**

**Looking up she heard the clattering of high heel shoes and whispered as Kikiyou walked forward, "Yeah like alot of things here."**

**Kikiyou smiled, "Hello Kagome."**


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal is a strange thing, one moment you could be walking in complete happiness and the next moment, you could be suffering, suffering worse than you ever would think because the person who has betrayed you, you never would have suspected until then. Funny isn't it? How things work out sometimes.

Kagome lifted her head slowly and whispered as the hazes around her finally took form. Swallowing she was laying about halfway up the window to her room open letting in a refreshing breeze. Her hands were handcuffed to either side of the bed and around her chest was another belt like lock. Her eyes felt watery and her mind felt opaque and blank as she stared straight to the TV across of her. Attempting to move a finger from her left arm she hissed, the pain rippled upwards until it hit her shoulder causing her to muffle a whisper.

Her eyes shut for a moment so she could calm herself. Turning her head to her side she stared at a wall with a picture of a prairie on it and below that was a couch, empty and in a way depressing. Beside her was a bedside table with a vase of flowers and beside that balloons. She squinted to read the card but she felt to dizzy and uncoordinated to read anything. The sound of the beeping that announced her still beating heart rang in her ears with the occasional dripping of water that slid into her body.

Her body felt unknown to her, something she couldn't quite control and overall felt like it was new to her. She would never be part of such things. Her eyes found the doorway, the light from the sun in the sky making her feel at peace. The day was so bright and yet she felt so dark. With officers stationed at her door and her family no where in sight, worse off perhaps even, her family was in custody for a crime that it was her fault she got caught it.

Kagome gasped suddenly as she realized her mask was gone. Her breathing became harsh and tense as she whispered, "Inuyasha."

Turning her head to the pitcher of water she realized that her face was distant to her, what was happening here? Her sister, one who was supposed to be family, one who she trained herself, had betrayed them. She was laying in a hospital bed, her identity known to the world and most importantly her family was in risk and did not know who it was that had done this to her, or maybe Inuyasha had told them. Maybe he didn't know anything of her family and maybe they would be okay. Maybe…well maybe a lot of things.

Her train of thought was disrupted quickly when a voice came from the doorway, "You're awake…"

She felt bitter suddenly as she stared into the eyes of Inuyasha. She found that perhaps they didn't need an answer at all. He walked in shutting the door behind him and walking towards the window setting the bag on the table at the end of the bed. She stared at him seeing the lines under his eyes and seeing that he was looking a lot less confident than before. He looked tired, betrayed, and stupid. Sounded familiar.

Kagome stated making sure not to sound as weak as she looked or felt, "You look tired."

He glanced to her his eyes hurt as he whispered walking towards the bag, "I haven't slept…you've been out for 2 days."

"Really? Feels like more…"

He opened his bag slowly and raised his hand into the bag turning his head afterwards to look straight eye to eye with her, the moment was long as she tore her eyes away from him, "What is it you want?"

Inuyasha threw the mask she so fondly remembered wearing at every single heist she had ever done to the table. Her eyes narrowed as she looked down to the mask that was now cracked from the pressure and asked, "What about it?"

Hissing he warned, "don't even try it Kagome, you lied to me! Don't attempt anything to me with you and your pack of lies! This mask is now evidence! You are going to jail and you are going to stay there for a long time. With your countless crimes and not to mention the murder you commited!"

She yelled suddenly, "I didn't commit any murder!"

He looked amused as he shook his head looking at her once again, "I can't believe you."

She sat there for a moment and then asked, "What about my family?"

"Sesshoumaru and the others are gone, they aren't allowed anywhere near you, they are at home, away from this all."

Kagome let out half a breath of relief then turned her head to the window. She asked softly, "So what now then?"

"Now, I am going to let you sit here for a few more days, and sulk then you are going into captivity. If you want to go to court…then go to court but you're going to lose. We have you at the scene. We got you at the scene Kagome, just give it up."

She smiled softly, "Its not over yet…"

His eyes widened as he saw her smiling, "What do you mean?"

"I am going to kill Kikiyou."

Inuyasha stood stiff his eyes still widened while Kagome just let her breathing become gentle, "You aren't going to be let go, how do you plan on doing that? You have one murder on your hands already. Let the police handle Kikiyou."

She laughed suddenly, "You?! The police?! Lets face it! You guys can't do anything! I know you won't be able to do anything! So just stop!"

Inuyasha warned obviously annoyed, "Who do you think you are?! You are the criminal! So act like it and shut up!"

Grabbing the water pitcher she threw it towards him ignoring the arm restriction. He ducked quickly yelling to the officers outside, "Don't come in!"

He pulled out his gun suddenly pointing it at her. She narrowed her eyes warning, "What are you going to do? Shoot me? Lets all face facts Inuyasha, you knew it was me behind that mask, you just wouldn't admit it to yourself. Why who knows…"

He put his gun away grunting then sighed, "You're so stupid."

Kagome looked to the window carefully then watched as he put the mask back in the bag and zipped it up, "Its no use Kagome…there is nothing you can do about your future but endure it."

"I live life thank you…something is going to happen. Don't worry."

Opening the door he walked out muttering, "I'm not."

It was nighttime already, the windows were open and the voices seemed to die down disregarding the occasional sound of panic from the ER. Kagome took a deep breath as she continued to sleep. She was in and out of unconsciousness, she was just confused and tired. She didn't know what to do, was it safe to sleep. Lucky for her, within an hour of that she got her pain medications and in so doing she was put into a sleep.

Her vision became hazy as she blinked the world was silent for once, completely silent yet that was also very strange. Narrowing her eyes she saw the her guards were on the ground they looked dead. Were they dead?

And then a figure was walking towards her, it was a man and he was chuckling, the chuckle alone was very chilling. She tired to move her body but nothing was moving. He looked like a doctor and as he somehow broke off the handcuffs he lifted her into his arms the pain of my body causing her vision to darken.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs of the hospital coffee in hand as he whispered the thoughts that rushed through his mind, he needed to talk to Kagome about this. Before when they spoke he didn't even get the chance to explain how he felt. How he couldn't believe that she was girl before him, he couldn't even comprehend himself how was he going to understand her? Moving to the side of the stairs he watched as a woman ran past him quickly, his mind was to focused on the dilemma at hand to realize that she spun on her heel once behind him and pulled out a tranquilizer gun then shot.

Drip, drip, drip.

That sound, what is it? Water? Kagome thought to herself as she tried to move. Her body was rigid and it felt like her was going to fall into nothing. Coughing she felt her body reel in pain. Her wounds they were splitting open. She shook her hands and heard the sound of chains shackling against itself and before her she saw stone over stone, it looked like an abandoned subway station underground, with very little light. The scene for a horror movie. Swallowing hard she winced at the pain of her body. She looked down to see she was over exactly where the train was supposed to be and next to her was a figure and was coughing and his face looked bruised. She noticed then that before her was Inuyasha.

Turning her head she realized that he dripping before her was blood, her blood and she was no longer in the prison hospital that was supposed to keep her under chain and lock until she was supposed to actually get out there and serve for prison. Turning her head she tried to pull herself up her legs and arms were throbbing. She turned and heard Inuyasha speak, " I can't believe that this whole time it was you..."

She tensed remembering this was the first time he had acknowledged who she was and that this was the first time they had spoken since after he had found out. She whispered, "I now that you knew..."

"But...I didn't really...it was pretty much one of those things..."

"You don't want to admit."

Looking up she heard the clattering of high heel shoes and whispered as Kikiyou walked forward, "Yeah like a lot of things here."

Kikiyou smiled, "Hello Kagome."

Kagome narrowed her eyes then glanced back to the person before her. Spitting she insulted, "whore."

Kikiyou grunted angered moving to slap her she held back by stepping backwards, "You think you can work me up?"

"I know I can."Inuyasha yelled suddenly in frustration, "What are we doing here?" Taking the opportunity to gloat Kikiyou pressed a finger to her chin a smirk on her face while she whispered, "Well Inuyasha, you are here to convince her to do whatever I say."

"What in the world makes you think I would do that?"

Kagome thrashed about her lips pressed ignoring the significant pain that was being caused from the movement and the wounds put together, yelling loudly at the girl before her she warned, "You stay away from both of us!"

Kikiyou stepped towards him running her hand down his chest then looked up cheerfully, "She is only going to do what I say if I have leverage on her, you my friend are easy leverage, you are going to help me convince additionally if anything the police may need somebody of importance to them to convince them."

Confused Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome who looked to the ground, her eyes seemed vacant as the sound of dripping came from her wounds through the bandage. Breathing heavily Kagome looked up to Kikiyou, "What makes you think that, that would work?"

Pulling out a knife she pointed it to Inuyasha's neck quickly her eyes seeming mad as she chuckled, "So if I was to slit his neck at this very moment you would do nothing?"

Kagome didn't flinch as moved her fingers trying to regain enough power to perhaps heal him knowing full well that she would never gain the energy to heal herself or to create a force field. Smoothly she responded, "I would do nothing."

Inuyasha glanced to her seeing her fingers were glinting with the small portion of light coming into the room. He stared at her for a moment then back at Kikiyou who looked as gleeful as ever. Tapping the knife against her other hand she walked towards the door of the metal room then glanced back to her, throwing the knife at Inuyasha who screamed in aganizing pain as the knife stabbed him right in his chest. There was no response from Kagome as she glared at Kikiyou arching an eyebrow, "That is all you have?"

Laughing she walked out of the room, just as the door shut the chains on her loosened allowing her to walk and move freely but she only found herself slouching to the ground. Walking Inuyasha who laid on the dirty floor she pressed her hands to his shoulders falling besides him, "Hang in there Inuyasha…"

He looked at her in a daze as she pulled the knife out pressing her hand to the wound the blood sliding easily through her fingers. A light came from the tips of her fingers finding their way to the middle of her hand. The color of Inuyasha's face brightened considerably as she whispered tiredly falling to the ground next to him, "okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Stolen Heart.**

**It was dark again, maybe that was something she should of gotten used too, this darkness, maybe she should of stayed in this darkness but right now she was listening to the sounds of agony, they were her own. Inuyasha was the sound of screaming and anger maybe that dripping we also tears. Kagome opened her eyes her breathing heavy as she realized she was sitting in a tub of water, the water was cold. She lifted her head slowly only to realize that for some reason it felt to heavy to lift any further than her collarbone. Swallowing she glanced slowly to Inuyasha who was pulled against the wall he looked healthier than ever. The voice she didn't recognize spoke, "You have quite a gift Kagome, too bad you used it all to save him, lucky enough we predicted that..."**

**Inuyasha screamed anger steaming from his voice, "Fuck you, let her go! What are you doing? Didn't you need her?!"**

**Kagome felt her head roll back and her body sink into the tub the last words she could hear before blacking out was, "we do need her, but all she needs is her motivation..."**

**As the water surrounded her she felt her body awaken itself the pain began to grow vivid as her eyes lit up the blood that was escaping her body surrounding her in the water and her open wounds burning from where they were first cut. She subconsciously opened her mouth to scream when she felt someone grab her by her hair and pull her out of the water. With her chest out of the water she was being held up by her hair with her waist in the water and arms dead at her sides. She hissed just suddenly was silenced with the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice, "Kagome!"**

**Looking up she saw a giant screen with Sesshoumaru projected over. Kikiyou stood before them with Naraku being the one holding her up. Inuyasha was besides her ready to jump at him yet his eyes look pained at staring at her. Kagome whispered her voice sounding weaker than it ever could, "Sesshoumaru..."**

**"What have you done to her Kikiyou?"**

**Kikiyou laughed softly walking towards her caressing her face, "don't worry Sesshoumaru your little Kagome is just fine. She'll last you know that, you always did like her better than us. Always favoring Kagome, always loving Kagome, always fucking Kagome...."**

**His voice got tight as he spoke coldly, " Why did you call me?"**

**Naraku threw her to the floor besides Inuyasha, her body mangled as they didn't even decide to tie her up. Sesshoumaru's breath was sharp as Naraku spoke, "We would like you to see how she is exactly, and we would like to tell you what we want, we want everything...you have done a great job but here is the deal, you are missing one thing...Kagome is going to steal that for us and then you are going to give up everything, Kikiyou already got me the jewel...all I need is the rest...especially for Kagome to get me the spider's amulet..."**

**Inuyasha yelled, " Why do you want them so bad! That jewel is enough for your greedy needs!"**

**Kikiyou turned stepping on his hand with her heel causing him to yelp as Kagome whispered softly, "Its not just a story Inuyasha..."**

**Naraku smirked as Inuyasha looked down to her and Sesshoumaru whispered, "What makes you think that you can even tap into that power."**

**"Don't you worry Sesshoumaru..."**

**Kikiyou turned walking to Naraku pressing her hand to his chest lovingly, "Now Sesshy, you are going to do an even exchange, after Kagome gets us this nice little present and you the rest, you get Kagome and your brother..."**

**Inuyasha looked down to Kagome as Sesshoumaru sat and listening to the rambling of Naraku and Kikiyou. He whispered softly, "Kagome..."**

**"Inuyasha, I am going to get us out of here, just, stay back."**

**He looked at her prepared to say something yet then saw her jump up and run at Kikiyou who turned right into her knee flying across the screen. Inuyasha jumped when suddenly she spun her foot flying into Naraku's face. Turning she watched as Sesshoumaru moved to his feet whispering, "No, Kagome..."**

**She looked at him for a moment then grabbed the cord and the projector ripping it out looking at the damp floor watching as Inuyasha sprinted ahead of her her hand sparked as she threw it to the tub the electricity reacting quickly, she turned on her heel hearing Naraku's scream through his teeth and Kikiyou convulsing on the ground, they wouldn't die...but surely they'd be halted. **

**Inuyasha turned looked at the ground his feet were glowing turning back he could see Kagome laying on the ground her body half submerge in the water. He was still running, why? **

**"Keep running Inuyasha!!"**

**He forced himself to halt turning just as a giant wall divided them from each other, "Kagome!"**


End file.
